As Long As She Loves Me
by Doyle's Irish Princess
Summary: Doyle at the bar laments.


It's Great, As Long As She Loves Me  
  
_As long as you love me. . ._  
  


Doyle downed another whisky, paying no attention to the steadily growing headache. He got used to it night after night. Maybe part of the reason that he was growing an especially vision-like one was the fact that a certain brunette girl was entering all of his thoughts. Of course he liked the girl, he was crazy about her. In fact, his life at the moment was sailing some gentle seas.  
It's great, he thought, staring at the walls of the seedy bar he was visiting. It's great, as long as she loves me.

_  
___

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me. . . . .  


Not that it isn't great now, he said to no one in particular, referring to his and Cordelia's semi-friendship. At least, that's what she would probably call it. I'm just, ya know, lookin' for something a little more friendly like. She'll probably never consider me.  
But if there was any, any hope at all that Cordy would consider Doyle as a potential romantic interest, he was holding out for it. Because he had a feeling. Sure, sometimes these led to some pretty ugly house calls from the bookie, but Doyle felt good about this one. From the first time he saw her, Cordelia was just amazing.  
Cordelia. She was something. It seemed that most people would wonder what he saw in her, seeing how she could annoy Angel sometimes with her graceful tactlessness. But Doyle didn't mind that. He figured, as long as he tolerated her, she might ease up a little. Very slim chances, but he was a man of blind faith.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
_

But ya keep lying to her man. Doyle told himself. Cordelia was from Sunnydale, granted, but didn't seem like the girl who went for the green and spikey kind. He didn't think he had to tell her really, nothing should matter as long as they felt the same way about each other, which of course, he wasn't sure of, but nothing should matter. Cordelia's obsession with money, his love for a drink at the pub now and then, none of it mattered. To him, anyway. He didn't care about what other people found wrong with Cordy.

_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be . . . .  
_

He loved everything about her. Her hair, her smile, her insults to him, he looked forward to it everyday. His face looked like he was giving up on any faith, but Doyle still had some. He had faith in her, in himself, in them.  
I've just got a feeling.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
_

She held herself high as the bitch of Sunnydale, Queen C. To Doyle, she was up there on the hiearchy, his princess. Some might think that he was just inflating her already big ego, but the way he looked at it, being called a fair princess instead of a ruthless queen could make her feel better. Doyle could tell that Cordelia was not the best person back in her prime. He could tell she was sorry. He didn't care about what she had done. He did, however, care about what he had done.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me  
_

Yeah, we're kind of in the same boat. he said absentmindedly once again. He hadn't been so willing to embrace his demon half, and shunned his . He still didn't like it very much, especially when he sneezed. So bad things sort of happened. Wait, you're contradicting yourself, man, Doyle said to himself, getting riled up, None of it matters, none of it should matter. And none of what he was telling himself mattered unless Cordelia felt the same way. She didn't even know tht Doyle felt anything. He didn't really try to hide it. He joked about it which might be why Cordelia never guessed, she thought it was a joke. He remembered what Kate had said about it. You hide behind Mr. Humor. Well, Angel knew about his crush on Cordy, but he was super-senses vampire. Doyle's commen sense told him that she wouldn't forgive him for getting her a haunted apartment, but that feeling came back and nagged. There was some hope. Beleive in blind faith. Just don't keep it to yourself  
Well that's it, I'm out of here. He was annoyed by how much he was thinking about this. All he knew was that he was gonna try and make things a bit better. It'll be great, he said smiling, As long as she loves me.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
What you did, I don't care  
As long as you love me_


End file.
